This invention relates generally to incontinence apparatus, and more particularly to male devices of this class.
There is great need for simple, effective, easy to apply and use incontinence devices for males, and which are wearable, reliable and portable. So far as I am aware, there is no prior device which incorporates the unusual improvements and combination of features of construction and use, as well as results, as one now afforded by the present device.